Pantera Negra
by NorixBlack
Summary: Sirius recuerda, entre trago y trago, como tuvo en sus manos a la buscada mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, y la dejó escapar. SBxBL INCESTO. LEMON. ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: No me llamo Rowling y soy pobre como un Weasley, así que para variar, nada de esto me pertenece. **

**Esto es BLACKCEST (relación incestuosa entre dos miembros de la respetable y honorífica familia Black) así que si no te gusta no lo leas. A los demás, bienvenidos! Gracias Joanne Distte, por la ayuda prestada;)  
**

**_Dedicado a PaddyPau por su cumpleaños... Felicidades nena! _**

**PANTERA NEGRA **

_Desde el momento en que uno no puede esperar vengarse, comienza a odiar _

Cabeceo ligeramente cuando la quinta copa de ginebra comienza a hacer efecto. La botellas de vodka y whiskey que he hecho aparecer yacen vacías a mi alrededor. Busco a tientas una nueva botella de alcohol, mi mano choca contra algo, se oyen ruidos de cristales rotos y un agudo dolor me recorre el brazo mientras la sangre se escurre por mi mano.

¡Me cago en la puta!

El dolor amaina rápidamente, es lo que tiene estar borracho. Ya ni recuerdo el tiempo que llevo bebiendo, no es que me importe la verdad, es simple curiosidad, en estos momentos de falsa consciencia solo puedo maldecir. Maldecir su nombre, el mío y el de toda mi familia, porque los odio, porque ahora se que ella tenía razón, que nunca dejaré de pertenecer a ellos, que por mucho que me esfuerce siempre seré Sirius Black.

Sirius Black... hay ocasiones en las que odio mi nombre. Esta es una de ellas.

Cojo una nueva botella y me meto un lingotazo que probablemente ha acabado con la mitad de mis estúpidas neuronas.

Me siento imbécil, utilizado y sobretodo, sucio.

-Black... -deslizo el nombre a través de mis labios agrietados con asco, repulsión- Me las vas a pagar... Te odio, Bella.

**6 horas antes **

Había salido a pasear, necesitaba aclararme las ideas. Últimamente las cosas no marchan bien, ni en mi vida ni en la de nadie. Estamos en guerra y nosotros, en el bando perdedor. Eso por supuesto, no implica que no dejemos de pelear, que nos vallamos a rendir, pero igualmente es desesperanzador ver como día a día mueren vecinos, conocidos, amigos.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta una vieja taberna, situada a las afueras de Hogsmeade,

Creo que en toda mi vida no me arrepentiré de algo tanto como de haber entrado allí.

El lugar estaba sumido en la penumbra pero eso no impedía que se dejasen de notar las mesas y las sillas volcadas, ni la intoxicante peste a alcohol.

-Un firewhiskey –le ordené al tío que me miraba indiferente con un trapo en la mano desde detrás de la barra.

-Otro –susurró una fría voz de mujer a mis espaldas. Yo seguí en mi sitió, impávido, mientras veía como la botella encantada vaciaba sin ayuda de nadie su contenido en el mugriento vaso.

-Hola, Bellatrix –en ese momento pensé que el día no podía ir a peor. Más tarde me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Bellatrix Lestrange, mujer joven, de veinte tantos años, morena y de ojos plateados, peligrosamente atractiva. De las mejores y más consagradas mortífagas de todos los tiempos.

-Buenas noches, primito –y si, éramos familia. Miembros de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black -No sabía que frecuentaras estos lares.

-Nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más –apunté con retintín, todavía sin dignarme a mirarla. La única razón por la que no le lanzaba una maldición era porque posiblemente más de la mitad de los que estaban allí la apoyarían a ella.

-Cierto –me concedió. Tomó su vaso y lo alzó ante mi provocativamente- Por el señor Oscuro -y lo vació de un trago.

Vi de reojo como se colocaba de nuevo la capucha y tras soltar con desprecio varios sickles sobre la barra se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida. Sin pensarlo apuré mi vaso y fui tras ella, dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

Me esperaba con la varita en alto y una sonrisa depredadora bailándole en los labios.

-_Avada Kedavra_ –no me inmuté. Conocía a Bella, le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas y sabía que jamás comenzaría un duelo de esa forma. Para su perturbada mente¿qué tendría eso de divertido?

El rayo verde pasó a dos centímetros de mi piel. Pude ver, durante una milésima de segundo, los ojos de la muerte, que se preparaba para venir a buscarme.

Pero no era mi hora, todavía no.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se acentuó al ver que mi rostro seguía impertérrito.

Me mandó un beso. Yo una maldición.

-¿Por qué luchas por una causa perdida, Sirius? –la pregunta me desconcertó haciéndome perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-¡Solo estas derrotado si has dejado de luchar, Lestrange!

Bellatrix sonrió nuevamente mientras me lanzaba una nueva maldición. La esquivé con dificultad y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como el cubo de basura contra el que había estallado se derretía entre un desagradable chisporroteo. ¡Acido¡La muy perra me había lanzado ácido!

-Así que volvemos a los formalismos ¿eh, Sirius? Te llamaría Black, pero no mereces ese nombre –escupió.

-¡Ese es el mayor cumplido que podrías hacerme, Lestrange! –le grité con satisfacción.

Bella se veía como una aparición, un ángel caído. La niebla había descendido desde las montañas y ahora sumía Hogsmeade en un aura de misticismo irreal. Su figura negra destacaba entre la fantasmagórica blancura, que la envolvía lentamente.

La sentí más poderosa que nunca.

-Escoria... –murmuró. El aire enrarecido amortiguó sus palabras, provocando que me resultase difícil escucharlas- _Crucio. _

La imperdonable fue tan inesperada que casi no me dio tiempo a conjurar un escudo en torno a mi

No había terminado de recomponerme cuando empezó a invocar una serie de anillos de luz que se me aproximaron a toda velocidad. Esquivé dos, el tercero me rajó el brazo, causándome un dolor agudo y punzante.

Y fue ahí cuando por primera vez en el día perdí completamente la compostura. Mi temperamento violento y explosivo salió a la superficie una vez más, mostrando la faceta mía que Bellatrix más conocía.

Agité la varita con rapidez y mientras varios hechizos la mantenían entretenida, me desaparecí para reaparecer segundos después detrás de ella.

Resistí el impulso de clavarle el puñal que llevaba escondido en la manga y susurré:

-_Stupefy. _

Lestrange se giró justo a tiempo para ver como la maldición explosionaba contra ella. Segundos después se derrumbaba en el suelo con una mueca de asombro pintada en el rostro. No había ganado la guerra, ni mucho menos, pero esa batalla era mía.

-Mejor es morir por algo, que vivir por nada –dije al cuerpo desvanecido.

**_& & & _**

Observé como poco a poco el hechizo dejaba de hacer efecto hasta que despertó completamente. Se desperezó con agilidad gatuna y echó un vistazo a su alrededor con aire aburrido. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al notar sus manos presas a la silla, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Te tengo, Bella, y ni tu amo logrará sacarte de aquí –susurré con maldad.

Estábamos en las salas de interrogatorios, habitaciones frías e impersonales, con dos sillas y una mesa, todo de hierro. En el cuartel de aurores no había ni un alma, era domingo y todos estaban en sus casas intentando disfrutar de la compañía de sus familias.

Alzó la barbilla orgullosamente, y entendí perfectamente sus mudas palabras.

No diría nada, ni bajo veritaserum, ni bajo tortura, ni bajo nada. Mortífaga hasta el final. Black hasta la muerte.

Apreté los dientes y para descargar mi frustración aplasté la bola de pergamino que estaba sobre la mesa. Eran los restos del mensaje que hacía unos minutos le había mandado a James para que viniese cuanto antes.

-¿Debo deducir que estamos en los interrogatorios? -permanecí callado, era innecesario contestar, y ella lo sabía.

Me pregunté que estaría tramando.

-Wilkes escapó, y eso que vosotros, los aurores, alardeáis de que es imposible –soltó de pronto.

La miré altivamente.

-A Wilkes solo le dio tiempo a abrir esa puerta antes de que le metieran un _Avada_ entre ceja y ceja –contesté con tranquilidad, como si estuviéramos hablando de Quidditch.

-No fue una gran cacería. Era un inútil –apuntilló fríamente mientras movía sensualmente la cabeza para apartarse el cabello de la cara. La melena negra ondeó suavemente antes de volver a reposar sobre su espalda.

Reprimí un estremecimiento y para hacer tiempo empecé a juguetear con la bola de papel. La elevaba, hacía un par de piruetas en el aire la dejaba caer. La elevaba, piruetas...

De reojo vigilaba a Bellatrix, atento a cualquier posible artimaña.

Conozco a mi prima, y se que no es de las que se rinden con facilidad.

Pero ella solo cruzó las piernas, colocándose una encima de la otra, y se recostó en la silla, buscando una postura más cómoda. Sus curvas se adivinaban entre los pliegues de la túnica de mortífaga, que aún llevaba puesta. Parecía una _femme fatale_

Me desconcentré y la bola salió disparada, teniendo la puñetera mala suerte de que cayese a su lado.

Sin vacilar y fingiendo indiferencia me acerqué lentamente, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Segundo error del día.

Estábamos al alcance de un beso cuando sonreí con suficiencia, y me agaché para recoger el improvisado juguete, que descansaba a sus pies. Ya lo tenía entre mis garras cuando noté como su pierna se deslizaba suavemente hacia abajo, acariciando _inocentemente _la mía.

Desafiante, alcé la vista, dispuesto a soltarle algún comentario mordaz... pero no pude. Bellatrix se había inclinado hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro, dejándome momentáneamente colapsado. Sin apenas ser consciente me encontré aprobando su belleza, que seguía manteniéndose intacta a pesar de los años. Ni siquiera los mechones de pelo, mojados por el sudor de la batalla, o las manchas de barro reseco que ensuciaban sus pálidas mejillas conseguían enturbiar mínimamente su hermosura.

Pero no era una mujer lo que yo observaba. Era Bellatrix. Guerrera, mortífaga, asesina.

La miré con renovado odio y me levanté de un salto. Pero ella fue más rápida. Con una agilidad inusual deslizó su pie hasta mi entrepierna, haciéndome gemir por tan inesperado y fugaz contacto.

Sonrió.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? –me espetó con esa insufrible sonrisa aún en los labios. Elevó su otra pierna, y de nuevo antes de que yo pudiera o _quisiera_ hacer nada, rodeó con ella mi cintura y me hizo sentarme sobre sus rodillas.

Esto era lo que planeaba. Follarme. Follarme para poder escapar.

Y por segunda vez, volví a seguirle el juego. ¿El motivo? No se que tiene Bellatrix pero desde que tengo quince años me pone a cien. Y la putada es que sigo sin saber el porqué. Andrómeda es tan o incluso más atractiva que ella, y Narcisa sin duda les da mil vueltas a las dos. Pero solo Bella me ha hecho gemir en sueños... solo ella ha despertado mis más oscuros anhelos... solo ella me ha hecho odiarla.

-Así que te va este rollo ¿eh Bella¿Lo de hacerlo atada a una silla justo antes de ser procesada y enviada a Azkaban de por vida? –le acaricié la cara con las yemas de los dedos, bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, marcando con delicadeza el hueso de la clavícula.

Bellatrix suspiró imperceptiblemente. Yo sonreí.

Me acerqué y mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja, disfrutando del hecho de estar propiciándole placer.

-Si –solo su voz ronca en mi oído y mi entrepierna empezó a palpitar suavemente. Antes de que se diera cuenta me separé y volví a ponerme en pie.

Ella no me lo impidió.

-Y dime... ¿Esto lo haces con todos los aurores que te pillan o solo conmigo, cómo regalo especial? –me apoyé sobre la mesa, frente a ella.

Bellatrix se relamió los jugosos labios y saboreó su respuesta.

-Tú no eres uno más.

-¡Ah claro, lo olvidaba¡ La Sangre, siempre la puta Sangre! –pero ya me esperaba algo similar. Bella jamás se rebajaría a follarse o siquiera insinuarse a un impuro o a un mestizo.

-No –me cortó. La miré escéptico, lo que le hizo sonreír- Al menos no solo eso. ¿Recuerdas las reuniones familiares en Grimmauld Place?

Gruñí. No me gustaba por donde se estaba encaminando la conversación. ¿Dónde cojones se había metido James?

Bellatrix en cambio estaba en su salsa. Sabía que no podía cambiarle de tema ni interrumpirla porque entonces mostraría mi vulnerabilidad y eso, ambos lo sabíamos, ninguno de los dos podía permitirse mostrar.

-Una noche, después de que Tío Orión te abofeteara por algún estúpido comentario sobre los muggles, te fuiste a la ducha. Estabas tan enfadado que no te diste cuenta de que no habías cerrado bien la puerta, así que cuando escuche el agua correr me metí en el baño y te espié –Oh, oh... mal asunto. Si seguía por ese camino me iba a poner cachondo de verdad- Observé como te enjabonabas, como las gotas de agua se fundían con tus lágrimas de rabia, como tu mano se dirigía inevitable a tu... –Bella se detuvo, atenta a mis reacciones- Cuando volví a mi habitación...

Inconscientemente me acerqué a ella, intentando escuchar mejor. Me importaba un knut que todo aquello que me estaba contando no fueran más que sucias patrañas para poder escapar.

-... me masturbé pensando en ti.

Y allí estábamos los dos. Ella presa, yo libre, ella dominante, yo dominado, ella caliente, yo ardiendo...

Hay una expresión muggle que dice que los tíos pensamos con la polla. Es cierta.

Mandé al cuerno todo, mi trabajo, mi honor, mi odio... Y me lancé a por ese cuerpo delicioso que se me ofrecía entre húmedas palabras.

Agarré su barbilla con fuerza y le elevé la cara para besarla furiosamente.

La conciencia me amartillaba fuertemente, recordándome que ella no era más que una jodida mortífaga que vendía su cuerpo con tal conseguir sus propósitos, pero cuando ella correspondió al beso, mordiendo con salvajismo mi lengua, todo rastro de razón quedó relegada, y la pasión tomó el control.

Con desesperación, me senté sobre sus rodillas, como había hecho antes, solo que esta vez mis instintos estaban libres. Pero Bellatrix no se quedaba atrás, y ahora me besaba y mordía con brutalidad. Su lengua se enredó con la mía, siguiendo con el eterno duelo que siempre debía estar presente en nuestros encuentros: La lucha por la dominación. Me colé en su boca, perfilando cada uno de sus perfectos dientes, explorando cada hueco y cavidad, probando el sabor de la oscuridad, el sabor de los Black. Me volvió a morder, reclamando mi atención.

-¡Jodida serpiente! –exclamé mientras notaba un sabor metálico en la boca.

La mortífaga esbozó una media sonrisa y se relamió. Acercó de nuevo sus labios a los míos, lamiendo los hilillos de sangre que se escapaban de la herida.

-Y a mucha honra –susurró contra mi boca entreabierta.

La agarré por la nuca y la volví a besar. Mi otra mano se revolvió entre los pliegues de su túnica hasta llegar a su humedad, que acaricié con devoción, frotando mis fríos dedos contra su clítoris, e introduciéndoselos dentro hasta hacerla gemir de satisfacción.

-Libérame –musitó. Y yo, estúpido de mi, lo hice. No necesitó decírmelo dos veces. Con un movimiento de su varita, que aún conservaba, las esposas desaparecieron.

Bella me besó de nuevo, su lengua en mi boca, asfixiándome igual que un veneno mortal. Luego me empujó y con un golpe secó caí sobre el suelo. La miré sin comprender, pero ella se levantó y se acercó hacia mi, con movimientos sinuosos y veloces, que aunque no pretendían ser provocativos, lo fueron. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y con manos hábiles desabrochó mi túnica, besando y lamiendo cada porción de piel que se ponía a su alcance. Me retorcí bajo ella, gimiendo incoherencias, y sin darme apenas cuenta yo también dirigí mis manos hacia sus ropas.

En apenas unos segundos ambos quedamos desnudos, usando nuestras propias capas como mantas, como un burdo intento para paliar el frío que desprendía el puñetero suelo.

Observé a mi prima bajo la blanquecina luz que desprendía el chisme del techo. Era perfecta. La cabellera negra, que desprendía reflejos azulados, caía como una cascada azabache sobre la piel nívea, que parecía resplandecer ante el intenso contraste.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –me espetó con un asomo de sonrisa. La miré a los ojos, fundiéndome en las lagunas plateadas y asentí, atrayéndola hacia mi.

-¿Y a ti? –pregunté con la boca contra uno de sus pezones, que ante mi toque no tardó en ponerse duro y erecto. Enrosqué mi lengua en él jugueteando traviesamente mientras notaba la sonrisa de Bellatrix en mi nuca.

-He visto cosas peores –noté como una de sus manos se dirigía a mi polla, dura y firme desde hacía rota, y comenzaba a masturbarme con tortuosa lentitud.

-Bella –gemí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Suplícalo –su mano seguía, arriba... abajo... matándome de placer.

-Que te... follen –mordí su hombro y ella rió contra mi cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espina dorsal.

-Fóllame tú.

No aguanté más. Di un giro brusco, apartando las túnicas y la estampé contra la dura piedra. Los voluptuosos pechos de Bellatrix subían y bajaban, concorde sus rápidas respiraciones. Con su mano derecha, dejando a la vista la marca tenebrosa, empezó a acariciarse, mientras frotaba una pierna contra otra con deliciosa suavidad.

Deseé estar entre esas dos piernas, esbeltas y firmes, que parecían no terminar jamás. Pero si lo hacían, y en el tobillo de una de ellas había un segundo tatuaje, una pequeña pantera negra que simbolizaba su propio poder y fuerza interior, su orgullo y su arrogancia.

Varios fragmentos de mi infancia vinieron a mi mente. Recordé los gritos y maldiciones que mi Tio Cygnus profirió en cuanto vio la marca que decoraba la hasta ahora perfecta piel de su primogénita. Descargó sobre ella tres _crucios_ seguidos, sin apenas dejarle tiempo para reponerse de los anteriores y luego se marchó, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Y solo tenía quince años. Yo, apenas un muchacho de siete u ocho, lo escuché todo desde el piso superior.

-¿Acaso no sabes, Sirius? –la pregunta me devolvió a la realidad- ¿Aparte de traidor eres marica?

Le di un bofetón, que solo le hizo sonreír aún mas, y sin previó aviso la penetré. Me clavé hasta el fondo, profanándola, queriéndole hacer tragar cada una de sus palabras. Los dos cuerpos sudorosos se fundieron en uno, confundiéndose en la semi penumbra. Me hundí una y otra vez en su cuerpo, arrancándole gritos ininteligibles que me hacían aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Atrapé sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole que disfrute de mi cuerpo, como yo estaba disponiendo del suyo, y le clavé las uñas en los ardientes muslos, que se tensaron ante la agresión. Bellatrix estaba exultante, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, dejando ver la aterciopelada piel de la garganta y los ojos, que durante un segundo se abrieron y se clavaron en mi, carecían del acostumbrado iris plateado. Solo había una palabras para describirla: magnífica.

El placer me embriagó, nublándome la mente por completo y con dos embestidas más, fuertes, húmedas y brutales, acabé por correrme en su interior. Ella tampoco precisó de mucho más, estaba tan jodidamente excitada como yo, y terminó entre un potente grito:

-¡Oh si, Blaaack! –todavía los espasmos del orgasmo recorrían mi cuerpo y la euforia invadía mis sentidos, cuando la culpa cayó de repente sobre mi, como un balde de agua helada, al escuchar salir de esa sensual boca nuestro oscuro apellido.

Me derrumbé, no solo psíquica, sino también físicamente. Sudoroso, caí sobre el cuerpo de Bellatrix, ocultando mi rostro del de ella, que seguro esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante.

Poco a poco, mi cuerpo se iba enfriando y solo la cercanía de la mortífaga me daba calor suficiente para no empezar a tiritar. El suelo estaba helado.

Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dijo ni hizo nada, concentrado, como por lo menos yo estaba, en sus propios pensamientos. Luego, Bella se levantó y con movimientos felinos y sinuosos, dignos del animal que mostraba su tatuaje, fue recogiendo su ropa, ignorándome deliberadamente.

Yo no se lo impedí, ni siquiera me moví. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a su sonrisa burlona, a su mirada arrogante, ni a sus comentarios humillantes.

Había caído en la tentación, y esta vez, la victoria era suya.

Sólo me volví para ver como abría la puerta y se colocaba la máscara, ocultando su rostro tras la fría e impersonal blancura. Luego se giró, y atravesándome con su mirada mercurio, levantó su recién recuperada varita y la apuntó hacia mi.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pensar que se iría de rositas?

El miedo me agarrotó los músculos, y mis ojos volaron hacia la única salida existente: La puerta que ella bloqueaba.

-Siempre serás un Black, Sirius –era un cumplido, pero solo sirvió para que me hundiera más aún.

Bella no se molestó en ver mi reacción, giró sobre sus talones y al salir azotó fuertemente la puerta, que al rebotar contra la pared se cerró de un portazo e hizo que la luz parpadeante se apagara.

Sus palabras me hirieron profundamente. No habían echo falta ni maldiciones, ni golpes, tan solo el letal veneno que destilaba esa boca de ensueño.

**Presente **

Gateo entre los cristales rotos, tanteando torpemente para evitar cortarme de nuevo en esa jodida oscuridad. Me doy un golpe en el hombro con la silla y como puedo me siento en ella. La cabeza me da vueltas, pero desgraciadamente sigue terriblemente lúcida.

Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a escuchar gritos de alguien llamándome comienzo a sospechar que he bebido demasiado. ¿Quién puede estar en los cuarteles un domingo a esas horas de la madrugada?

-¡SIRIUS¿ESTÁS AHÍ¡PADFOOT!

La puerta se abre de nuevo, y la luz me ciega momentáneamente, impidiéndome ver al recién llegado, aunque ahora, ya se quien es.

-¡Por Godric¿Qué te ha pasado, _hermano_?

Es James, mi confidente, mi compañero, mi amigo, y como él mismo acaba de decir, mi _hermano_.

Me reprocho mentalmente no haber recordado el aviso que le he mandado antes. Antes. Antes de... La culpa escarba más y más en mis heridas, y sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo escapa de mis labios resecos.

James no duda en acercarse y me rodea con sus brazos, protectoramente.

-Shhh... tranquilo. Sea lo que sea, ya pasó –me acaricia el pelo y susurra palabras calmantes- Te vienes a casa con nosotros, no me importa lo que digas –ordena.

-Yo no... –no lo merezco, es lo que quiero decir pero no me atrevo. No merezco estar junto a alguien tan puro como James o como Lily, su encantadora esposa.

-Da igual lo que hayas hecho –me corta- Eres mi _hermano_, siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

Y tras esas palabras solo puedo agradecer a todos los dioses que conozco tener un amigo como Prongs.

Sonrió tímidamente.

James coge mis boxers del suelo y me los lanza. Intento atraparlos pero la borrachera hace que falle y la prenda se estampe contra mi cara.

Ríe.

-Vístete, borracho exhibicionista.

Lentamente me ayuda a ponerme toda la ropa y tras descargar varios chorros de agua fría sobre mi rostro y curar el corte del antebrazo, sonríe satisfecho.

-Ea, Paddy, mueve el culo o Lily se empezará a preocupar.

Con pasos algo tambaleantes atravieso la puerta, que James sujeta impaciente.

Miró una última vez hacia la sala de interrogatorios y una sombra cruza mi rostro.

-Algún día... O tú o yo, Bellatrix –aseguro, cargando mis palabras de odio.

-¿Cómo dices? –suelta Prongs distraído mientras se sube la cremallera de la cazadora.

-Nada –gruño con voz pastosa- Volvamos a casa.

**FIN **

**Y hasta aquí llegamos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía ganas de hacer un Bella–Sirius y bueno, esto es lo que salió. Llevaba mucho tiempo con la idea en la cabeza y gracias a este regalito por fin lo he escrito. Me encantan un par de frases que tiene Sirius, como el "creo que en toda mi vida no me arrepentiré de algo tanto como de haber entrado allí" o el "o tú o yo, Bella", esta claro que no tiene ni idea de lo que va a pasar . pero bueno, vosotros decidís. Decirme que opináis, anda! Besos, **

**NorixBlack. **


End file.
